


Tumbling

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: “Why did I let you convince me to come out at this time of the night again?” he asked his long-time boyfriend, who was briskly dragging him by the hand through the park’s sparse brush. They were lucky that the moon was out that night or they would’ve broken a leg by now.





	Tumbling

“Ugh,” he said for the thousandth time. He was flinching every two seconds because of imaginary flying critters, and his feet were getting all dirty.

 

Dewy grass, dirt and flip-flops are not a good combo.

 

“Why did I let you convince me to come out at this time of the night again?” he asked his long-time boyfriend, who was briskly dragging him by the hand through the park’s sparse brush. They were lucky that the moon was out that night or they would’ve broken a leg by now.

 

“Because I promised I’d buy you an expensive breakfast at your favourite restaurant if you did?” The shorter man answered with a grin in the other’s direction.

 

Taemin huffed.

 

“That doesn’t sound like enough of a reason…” he countered.

 

“I may have hinted at some other kind of retribution.”

 

“That’s more like it.” The younger man half-whispered, holding Jonghyun’s hand a bit tighter. “So where are we going, exactly? I don’t see anything around here worth leaving the house at 4 am for…” he said, eyeing their surroundings warily.

 

The woods just seemed to get denser from that point on, but Jonghyun insisted they were on the right track, just as he pointed toward a source of light a little ways off.

 

“Look, see that? We’re getting close, so, now close your eyes, ok? I’ll guide you the rest of the way” The older man instructed, turning and grabbing both of the other’s hands and guiding him backwards.

 

Taemin hesitated but figured that he’d complained a bit much already and obliged, closing his eyes and following his guide.

 

“You better not lead me to a ravine, I swear I will end you” Taemin threatened, without much poison in his tone.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been here so many times, it’ll be alright. You know, I used to live around here, I walked this path so many times, I know it like the back of my– Fuck!” With a yelp and a curse Jonghyun slipped backwards on the slick grass, grabbing tighter onto Taemin’s hands to try and prevent his fall, which only resulted on the taller man falling along with him.

 

Their tumble wasn’t long lived, fortunately, and they both ended up on their backs, with dew all over their clothes and blades of grass on their hair. The bottom of the small ledge made way to an opening in the trees, soft plants cushioning their fall. They lay there panting, trying to recover from the shock.

 

“Dammit, this is not how I wanted to show you this clearing... Tae, are you alright?” Jonghyun managed between pants.

 

“Ah, shit.” Taemin coughed out. “I could strangle you right now you…” he trailed off as he turned his head, still winded and lying on the ground, towards Jonghyun. The grass was soft and cool on his cheek as he lost his breath for the second time in the past minute. The ability to speak eluded him as he gazed at his boyfriend, lying there, bathed in moonlight, his features glowing and his soft hair tousled by the wind.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked, moving to get up, before Taemin shifted onto his side and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

“Wait, don’t move.” he said, gesturing for Jonghyun to turn on his side as well.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” The older man asked once again, putting his hand on the other’s shoulder to try and get a read on him.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… You look beautiful like that, can you stay there a bit longer?” he said, not really noticing his words until he saw the other go slack jawed and sputtering for words.

 

“I’m– what? Hold on, did you just–? I mean thank you but– All of a sudden you- you–” he didn’t manage to finish whatever it was he was getting at, being caught by Taemin’s lips in a sweet kiss, just enough to settle his racing mind and reddening cheeks. The younger pulled back a few seconds later, a soft smile on his lips while he picked a blade of grass for his boyfriend’s hair.

 

“Hyung, just chill for once in your life.” He said, leaning back in to recapture the older man’s mouth with his.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels weird to me now, since I wrote it literal years ago, but I still find it cute so! \o/


End file.
